


One Rainy Night

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: During Horcrux Hunt, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing all that exciting about hunting horcruxes</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 2006

There was nothing all that exciting about hunting horcruxes.

Ron had foolishly believed that it would be a big adventure full of thrills and danger. Instead, it was mostly research and tedious searches that led to dead-ends. It was dangerous, but not in a daring sort of way. It was more a ‘we could be found by Death Eaters at any time-fear for your life’ sort of way that wasn’t very enjoyable. In fact, there were some times he’d almost rather have been back at school.

It had been four months of roaming around England and Scotland, with a week side trip to Ireland when Hermione thought she had located some scepter that Rowena Ravenclaw was rumored to have owned. They camped whenever possible because it was cheap and kept them hidden from anyone who might searching for them. So it had also been four months of sleeping bags and hard ground, of barely being able to sleep with the three of them sharing a tent, and of not having any privacy. 

While he was somewhat used to the latter after sharing a house with eight people, it made things awkward when the second thing, sharing a tent with Hermione, led to situations where he _really_ needed privacy. It was impossible to wank when the girl he was thinking about was on the other side of the tent, after all. The worst part was that Hermione didn’t snore. She made these little catchy-breath sounds when she was dreaming sometimes but generally was as quiet sleeping as if she were in a library. Knowing her, she was probably always dreaming about libraries so that sort of made sense.

Ron hadn’t been able to have a good night-time wank in months. It was usually a hurried tug-and-pull in the public loos at the camp sites or an occasional quick one in the shower when they weren’t in such a hurry. He was seventeen years-old, though, and pretty much thought about sex the majority of his waking hours. Well, sex with Hermione since that’s all he’d thought about sex-wise since he was fourteen, even during that one time when Lavender’s hands had shown him how good it felt when someone else wanked him. 

But, yeah, generally his thoughts from the time he woke until he went to sleep, and judging from the stiffie he usually had when he woke up, even while he slept, were about sex. It sort of went in order of food, sex, Quidditch, and saving the world. The best part was when he could lie in bed with some crisps and think about having sex with Hermione while flying after saving the world. 

He could usually control it pretty well. Harry snickered a lot in the mornings when Ron would wake and hurry out of the tent to use the loo, usually followed by Hermione’s sleepy question of where he was rushing off to, but he had started to master the entire concealment of erections and taking advantage of wanking time whenever possible.

Tonight, though, he had been hard for what felt like hours. Harry had gone to see Lupin in Aberdeen and was planning to meet them the next day so it was just Ron and Hermione for the night. It was the first time it had just been them sharing the tent, which automatically had his mind going Places It Shouldn’t Go. To add to that lust-induced daze that he was surprised didn’t have his mouth hanging open with drool on his lips, they’d been caught in a thunderstorm before pitching their tent.

There were many wonderful things in the world, but few rated as high, in Ron’s opinion, as seeing the girl he fancied soaking wet while she wore a white shirt. The thin cotton had clung to Hermione’s curves, which were even more ample than he’d imagined, and he’d been able to see her bra. By the time her shirt dried, he knew how many little lacy twists each cup had and had been so hard he was shocked his jeans hadn’t ripped open. There was something about her tits that always aroused him. Maybe it was the fact that no one else really knew how she looked beneath her robes or baggy T-shirts or maybe he just had a tit fetish, but he loved watching them bounce, jiggle, and even rise and fall with her breathing.

Whatever the reason, he’d not been able to stop thinking about her all night. That wasn’t unusual, really, but it was even worse tonight. Instead of his usual ‘I want her and wish she was mine’ adoration and lust that he’d first felt years ago, it was that doubled with a side of ‘I’m going to die if I can’t come soon’. Of course, when he was counting the minutes until they went to sleep so he could sneak out for a much needed wank, she’d decided to stay up late doing more research. That had just led to even _more_ dirty thoughts that had him fidgeting and trying to think of scary things like Hagrid naked to stop the madness.

Hagrid naked had almost done it but then he’d caught sight of her nibbling on the end of her quill and his cock hadn’t given a bloody shite about Hagrid or Hooch as it twitched in envy of that quill. He’d spent the night with his pillow on his lap while he read a Quidditch magazine over and over while sneaking looks at Hermione. 

She was so oblivious to his wicked thoughts that it was almost adorable. She was always such a smart arse about knowing everything yet she had no idea the variety of ways he’d fucked her in his thoughts just that night alone. If she had, she’d have blushed and acted weird, like she had the time he’d kissed her after Bill’s wedding. 

He didn’t really know what they were to each other, since they couldn’t really date while trying to help Harry save the world but they were aware that there was something between them. It was a step up from the years of fighting and ignoring attractions and being jealous of everything, but not much of one since he still had no idea what she wanted or where he stood with her.

Emotions were just a pain in the arse, in his opinion. He really didn’t understand what all the fuss was about when it came to communication and sensitivity and all that shite he’d see in the magazines that Ginny read. He liked Hermione, wanted her, kinda sort of loved her if he were being completely honest about things, so he didn’t really see the need to actually _talk_ about it. She was smart and should know these things. He wasn’t really good at hiding his feelings, after all, so he figured it was pretty bloody obvious. 

Of course, she’d have no idea how wicked his fantasies could get or how many times he’d wanked over the last three years to thoughts of her. She’d probably think he was some creepy pervert like those weird blokes that spent their nights at the Hog’s Head. Ron turned his head into his pillow and groaned as he shifted in his sleeping bag. Thinking about her, more importantly fucking her, wasn’t helping his erection. If anything, it was making it harden even more and twitch happily in anticipation of being touched.

He almost cheered when he heard her making that breathy noise that signaled she was dreaming. It was about bloody time. He didn’t dare wank right there when she was sleeping close by so he quietly unzipped his sleeping bag and sat up. His cock was throbbing as he stood and snuck out of the tent. It was cold outside and the ground was muddy beneath his bare feet, but he was focused on one thing and didn’t really notice.

Ron didn’t go far. It was dark and they were in the forest so he didn’t wander off. Instead, he leaned against the tree beside their tent and finally pushed his pajama bottoms and shorts down around his thighs. His cock sprung forward, hard and aching, and he sighed in relief as he looked down to try to see it. The moon was only half-full so his light wasn’t very good, but he could do this in the dark so it didn’t really matter.

The tree wasn’t that comfortable but he’d leaned against worst during the last few months. Ron spit on his palm and reached down to grip his cock. He hissed when his fingers wrapped around the twitching flesh, his eyes rolling back in pleasure at being able to touch after so many painful hours. There wasn’t time for playing, unfortunately, so he just began to wank. His hand went up and down with firm strokes, and he began to pant as his hips rolled forward to fuck his fist.

He closed his eyes and thought about Hermione. A popular fantasy came to mind, and he was soon biting his lip as he imagined her in her school uniform with her skirt pushed over her arse while he spanked her and said the dirtiest things he could think of to make her hot. She scolded him when he cursed, but he’d noticed the way her cheeks would flush slightly when he said certain words, which intrigued him even more than the bloody horcruxes hunt. She was begging him in his fantasy when a loud clap of thunder startled him.

Ron sped up, needing to come before it started to rain. He couldn’t go back into that tent until he’d finished. He tightened his fingers around his cock and reached down with his other hand to squeeze his balls as he kept wanking. Fantasy Hermione was whining as he teased her with his cock and spanked her arse, and he could practically hear her saying his name. He thrust into her in his fantasy and his hips bucked forward into his fist. He was close, so close. Just a few more strokes and he’d---

“Ron? Oh!”

It was the gasp that did it. His eyes flew open and he grunted as his body tensed before he spilled all over his hand and dripped onto the muddy ground. He kept moving his hand instinctively even as he stared in dawning horror at Hermione, who was standing beside the tent and looking at him with a shocked expression. Her gaze was on his hand and his twitching cock, which didn’t look nearly as impressive now that he was done coming.

“It---it’s about to rain,” she stammered as she looked away to stare at the sky. “I woke up and you were gone and I got worried so I came, uh, I mean, I decided to look for you and, uh, I think I’ll go back to the tent now while you, um, finish. Right.”

Before he could say anything, she turned and hurried back into the tent. Ron didn’t need light to know that she was probably embarrassed and mortified at finding him wanking. He felt the heat on his face as he shook his cock to get the last few drops of come off before he rubbed the head to make sure it wasn’t wet. He pulled up his shorts and trousers before he wiped his hand on the tree.

This was going to be awkward. Very awkward. He was just glad he hadn’t said her name when he came. Or had he? His eyes widened and he turned even redder as he wondered how he could make this better. Maybe he could just pretend nothing had happened. She would most likely want to forget so that might be a good strategy. He ran his clean fingers through his shaggy hair and made a face. This was definitely the most humiliating experience of his life, beating even the time the twins had put him in one of Ginny’s dresses when he’d been a kid, taken him down to a family reunion, and introduced him as their little sister, which had been number one until now.

When Ron went back into the tent, he was surprised to find Hermione sitting up with the lantern lit. He tried to ignore how gorgeous she looked by the firelight but it would be easier to forget the color of the sky than not notice how pretty she was. “Uh, it’s starting to rain,” he muttered as he wiped his feet and then discreetly picked up one of the towels he’d used to dry off earlier and cleaned his hand better.

“The thunder woke me up,” she said in a voice that sounded far too calm.

Ron looked at her suspiciously and tried to figure out how she was going to treat what had just happened so he’d be prepared to follow her lead. He sat on his sleeping bag and faced her, waiting for the shoe to drop.

“Do you do that often?” she finally asked in the tone of voice she always used when she was studying some perplexing problem.

“Do what?” Ron decided to play innocent because he definitely didn’t know what else to do.

“Really, Ronald,” she muttered as she frowned at him. “ _That_.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Hermione. That could mean any number of things. Breathing? Sitting? Talking?” If he hadn’t been bright red and rather horrified at being caught by the object of his very improper lust, he’d have been amused at the way she was glaring and how adorable she looked when she was annoyed.

“Masturbating,” she said softly. “Do you do that often?”

“Uh, well, um---yeah,” he finally admitted as he suddenly found the sleeping bag very interesting.

“I read that some boys do it every day,” she informed him matter-of-factly. “Do you?”

He looked up at her and gaped, unable to believe she was asking these questions. He was relieved to see that she was blushing and looked flustered despite her tone, but he was still shocked. “Do you?” he asked in the hope that she’d drop the subject so they could pretend she’d not just seen him wank.

“Not every day,” she whispered before she bit her lip and tugged on a loose curl nervously. “Uh, I’ve never…it’s never made me react like that before. Do you always have an orgasm?”

“Fuck, Hermione,” he groaned as he pulled his pillow into his lap, which was getting very interested in the conversation after she admitted that she wanked. He’d never actually considered that she did that, too, because she was always rather prissy and didn’t seem too aware about sex. The idea that she touched herself in the shower had his cock twitching again despite having just come and he was doing his best not to wonder who she thought about while she did it. He ran both his hands over his face and into his hair. “This isn’t---we can’t---we should sleep. Sleep is good.”

“Language,” she scolded before she shifted and kept staring at him.

“What?” He looked at her and tried to sound scary in a ‘we’re not talking about this’ way. Instead, he sounded rather pathetic and whiny.

“I’ve never seen one before,” she confessed as her cheeks turned the color of Ginny’s hair. “It wasn’t very light outside but I could see it. It looked rather big.”

“Hermione!” He gaped at her again even as his inner Ron was preening at the knowledge he was the first one she’d seen (only one she’d ever see, the jealous inner voice hissed) and that she thought he was big. “We can’t talk about things like this!”

“Why not?” she asked. “We’re friends, aren’t we? You talk about it with Harry, I bet.”

“That’s different! Harry’s a bloke! He’s got bits, too, and I don’t wan---it’s just different,” he said with a scowl as he wondered if the ground could possibly open up and swallow him before this became even more weird and difficult.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured as she looked at the ground and sighed. “This isn’t going the way I wanted. Forget I said anything.”

She turned off the lantern before he could reply. Ron grabbed his wand and turned it back on as he looked at her curiously. “The way you wanted?”

“Forget it, Ronald,” she said in the stern voice that always meant he’d caught her doing something she shouldn’t.

“How did you want it to go, Hermione?” he asked softly, almost holding his breath as he stared at her, wondering if it could possibly be what he thought, what he hoped.

Hermione looked at him, looking prettier than ever with flushed cheeks and wet lips, before she covered her face with her hands and hair and mumbled something he couldn’t understand.

“What?” He frowned and tried to decipher mumbling-Hermione, which was just impossible.

“Can I see it again?” She wouldn’t look at him and it took a moment to realize what she’d said.

“You want to see it?” he squeaked as he shifted. His cock stood up to offer its acceptance but he shoved the pillow against it so its vote didn’t count. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good, at all. Well, it was good in that she was curious about him and sex was always good but it was confusing and he didn’t know why she wanted to look.

She lowered her hands and looked at him as she nibbled her lip like she did when she looked in the window of Honeydukes and saw some sweet she really wanted but didn’t think she could have. Ron exhaled softly at that look, able to recognize most of her looks and tones of voice far easier than he liked to admit.

“Please?” she whispered as she squared her shoulders and faced him with that stubborn and brave tilt of her chin.

“Okay,” he whispered in reply. “Uh, but, well, I’m, uh, it’s not, um, soft.”

“Huh?” She frowned before her eyes widened. “Oh! Um, well, that’s…fine.”

Ron licked his lips and nodded slowly as he removed the pillow. He moved to his knees and didn’t look away from her as he pushed his shorts and bottoms down again. She inhaled sharply when his cock was bared, which made him look down to see what she saw. His cock was half-hard and bobbed in the air as he moved nervously. He wasn’t very thick or long, just about average, but he wasn’t ashamed by any means.

“Fuck,” he cursed when she reached out and touched it before he even realized her intention. Her finger slid over the head before she pulled her hand back.

“Sorry,” she whispered as she looked up at him before she stared at his cock again.

“No, its fine,” he stammered. “You can, uh, touch again if you, um, want.”

She smiled then and looked so beautiful with her sleepy eyes and messy hair that he had to sigh. “Like this?” she asked softly as she moved her finger along the underside of his cock.

“Uh huh,” he said in a strangled tone that became a whine when her fingers suddenly wrapped around him. His mouth was dry as she stared at him with the curious ‘I’m going to master this subject’ look that made breathing rather difficult.

“It’s very sensitive,” she remarked curiously as she scraped her fingernail over him and watched his reaction. She grinned suddenly. “You’ve got freckles nearly everywhere, don’t you?”

He looked down to see her hand brush against the freckles on his lower belly that disappeared in the ginger hair that surrounded his cock. Her movement brought her closer to him and he bucked forward into her hand instinctively. “Yeah,” he managed to say before he began to count so he’d not embarrass himself by coming in her hand within five seconds.

“Does this feel good?” she asked as she began to move her hand. 

He nodded as he licked his lips and looked down at her. She moved to lie on her belly, her nightshirt riding up until he saw a glimpse of her pale blue cotton knickers. She focused her attention on his cock, studying it like she did an experiment, which was a bit weird but her hand kept moving and she seemed impressed so he got over the weird really fast. Her hand caressed his balls, squeezing gently before she applied more pressure. She arched a brow and was probably mentally documenting his reaction to everything in that odd way of hers.

“What about this?” She opened her mouth and licked the head of his cock.

“Hermione, fuck,” he growled as he dug his fingernails into his thigh to keep from grabbing her head and pulling her back.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she decided before she gave him a smile he’d never seen before, one that he hoped he saw more often. When she moved her head forward, he groaned as she took his cock into her mouth. Her tongue ran over the head, hesitantly tracing the slit and lapping at his pre-come before she pulled back. She licked her lips before she focused and moved again. This time, she sucked as her lips enveloped him and her fingers continued to stroke the part of his cock that wasn’t in her mouth.

Ron tried to count. He tried to think of every professor he’d ever had naked. He tried to think of Hagrid having sex with Umbridge, which was the most disgusting thing he could think about, but it didn’t work. Nothing worked. His fingers tangled in her soft hair as his hips began to move, slowly fucking her mouth as she licked and sucked, shyly at first before she became more confident. It didn’t take five minutes, if that, of her mouth on him before he tensed. He grunted as he spilled into her mouth, nearly falling back from the pleasure of wet hot suction.

Fuck, it was better than he’d imagined. She pulled back and coughed, but he couldn’t stop moving or coming to see if she was okay. He reached down and wanked himself until he was spent, coming on the sleeping bag and her nightshirt before he finally collapsed. He sat back and panted, staring at her as he tried to catch his breath.

Her lips were wet and there was come on the corner of her mouth, which he found almost hypnotizing. He would have stared at it even longer, mostly because it was _his_ come on _her_ mouth, something he was convinced was some fantastic dream, but she licked her lips and swiped it up with her tongue. He stared at her, feeling less awkward now, and gathered his courage to ask, “Will you show me?”

She met his gaze and slowly nodded. “Okay,” she whispered as her face flushed again. Her hands were shaking when she reached for the hem of her night shirt.

Ron reached out and took them, holding them in his hands as he looked at her. “You don’t have to,” he said softly. “It’s just, well, uh, I did and you helped so I, um, thought I could return the favor. Hermione, you know how I feel about you and I don’t want to rush you or---“

“I want to,” she interrupted as she smiled and squeezed his hands. “And, uh, you know that I feel the same way.”

“You do?” He grinned widely and felt like he could face Voldemort on his own right then. Not that he planned to, especially when there were more enjoyable ways to spend a rainy night.

“I’d think it’s rather obvious,” she mumbled as she smiled sheepishly. Before he could tease her or continue to grin goofily, she moved her hands and pulled her shirt over her head.

Ron couldn’t think of anything after that except tits. She didn’t have on a bra so they were just _there_ , all bouncy and round and perfect. He reached up to touch, moving his hand over one. Her tit fit his hand better than he’d ever imagined, and he’d imagined quite a lot. Her nipples were a dark pink, almost purple, and hardened as he touched her. She whimpered as he squeezed her tits, and he watched her face as he tried various grips to see what she liked the most.

He leaned down and ran his tongue over one of her nipples. She made the cutest little noise that let him know she liked that, a lot, so he did it again. He let go of one of her tits and moved his hand along her ribs, liking the way she felt against him. His hands were big but all of her seemed to fit him perfectly. He sucked her nipple as he tried to remember the stories his older brothers had told about women and sex and what to do. 

Charlie had been the one to give him ‘The Talk’ since Bill had been in Egypt when Ron got old enough to start wanting to know about girls as something other than ‘eeew’. He was relieved Charlie had been home that summer so it hadn’t fallen to Percy, who was an uptight prat about sex, or the twins, who would have told him the wrong way to do things. Charlie was kinda quiet and preferred working with dragons to going after birds, but he was Ron’s favorite brother so he’d listened attentively when Charlie talked about taking care of your girl and making her happy and satisfied.

Ron had broken Charlie’s first rule already, he realized, since he’d come first without thinking about Hermione’s needs. It was his first time exploring any of this, though, beyond some groping with Lavender that hadn’t gone beyond one wank before he’d felt guilty for thinking about Hermione while some other girl got him off. Ron licked Hermione’s nipple as he sucked, listening to the noises she made to see what worked best. He was glad she was vocal about that sort of thing as he’d never known in his fantasies if she’d be loud or quiet, though he’d worried she might be the latter.

After one nipple had been thoroughly explored, he turned his attention to the other. Her fingers were in his hair and she shifted against him as his hand reached the edge of her knickers. His thumb drew lazy circles on the curve of her belly as he licked and sucked her other nipple. When he released it, he looked at her and kissed her. He couldn’t do anything else without kissing her because it felt wrong.

It was only their second kiss. The first had been rather messy and awkward after the wedding. This one was messy, too, but not at all awkward. It was wet and kinda rough and gentle in some weird way that didn’t make sense but just _was_ , sort of like them. The kiss ended and he stared at her. “Can I?” he asked as he glanced down at her pale knickers.

“Yes,” she whispered as a blush spread over her chest and face. She raised her hips as his fingers hooked into the waist of her knickers and he eased them down.

Ron pulled her knickers all the way off before he looked at her. He’d seen naked women before in magazines, but none of them compared to Hermione. She was blushing and had her arm over her chest and the other covering her hips, as if she were embarrassed for him to see her like this. He whispered, “You’re bloody beautiful,” before he swatted her hands away so he could see all of her.

“Oh please,” she muttered as she rolled her eyes and gave him that ‘I know you’re lying, Ronald’ look.

“You are,” he defended as he touched her. He moved his hand all over her as he spoke, needing her to know she was beautiful to him because he didn’t want her to think he was lying just to get her naked. “You’ve got great tits. I love your tits. They’re just…perfect. And your hips and arse and belly and I love the way you’ve got freckles on your collarbone and this little dimple right here not to mention your legs, which have made me think the dirtiest things in the middle of Transfiguration class when you wear your knee socks and…God, you’re so gorgeous.”

Ron smiled as he urged her to lie on the sleeping bags and gently spread her legs apart. She watched him, flushed with desire now instead of embarrassment, he thought. She was amazing. He pulled his shirt over his head and pushed off his trousers and shorts so he was naked, too. It was only fair she could see all of him, after all. Being naked felt sort of vulnerable but both of them naked just felt right.

He moved his fingers through the dark tangle of curls that surrounded her sex. He usually called it a cunt in his mind, but it felt wrong to use that hard and dirty word when they were like this. There was a time for that word, he decided, but it wasn’t tonight. “And this,” he said softly as he moved his fingers lower until he felt wetness sticky against his fingers, “is something I’ve thought about seeing for years. Is this how I do it?”

“More firm,” she murmured as she shifted in a way that made her tits bounce, which was distracting. She reached down and moved her hand over his before she smiled up at him. “I’ll show you.”

“Promise I’ll actually pay attention,” he teased with a mischievous smile before he leaned down and sucked her nipple, unable to resist the bouncing temptation. She laughed, which just made them bounce more, and he grinned up at her. He kissed his way down her body until he was nestled between her legs. He looked at her then, staring at the folds of skin and wetness glistening off the pink skin.

He spread her apart and touched her, looking up to watch her face as he changed the firmness of his touch and the position. She smiled as she reached up and lightly touched her tit, which had his cock wondering if he was young enough to actually manage a third time before he had to admit the twitch was about all he’d accomplish now.

“It’s kinda ugly,” he told her honestly.

“It’s not supposed to be pretty,” she pointed out. “Now do you plan to just stare at it or actually do something?”

“Bossy,” he accused before he lowered his head and nipped at her thigh. He focused back on her and eased his finger inside her. Her hand swatted him back and then she showed him, as surely as if she were teaching a new charm. He leaned the way she liked to be touched, what bits were most sensitive, what had her making a strangled moan as her hips arched off the ground, and what happened when he pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed.

After her lesson, he pushed her hand away and taught himself. He was always better learning hands on, anyway. He moved his finger in and out slowly as he leaned down to lick her. She tasted different than he’d expected, more tangy and less salty, maybe. He laughed when he realized he was thinking of her like food, and looked up to catch her eyes to share the moment even if she had no idea what he was laughing about.

“Another finger,” she demanded as she leaned up on her elbows to watch better.

She was tight and hot and wet, which made him nearly groan as he imagined what she’d feel like gripping his cock. He added another finger and pushed them inside her. He didn’t know if this was her first time to be touched like this or not, but it was definitely his first time to touch. He poked his fingers deeper and felt her squeeze around him.

“Not so deep,” she whimpered as she shifted beneath him. Ron immediately pulled his fingers out, concerned that he’d hurt her. “No, it’s okay. It’s just a bit tight and your fingers are so big.”

“You’ll tell me if I hurt,” he warned before he lowered his head and licked her. The little taste hadn’t been enough so he settled on his belly and spread her legs further as he began to lap at her.

“Oh God,” she moaned as her hips rolled forward.

He pushed his tongue inside her and licked as his nose rubbed against her clit. Ron really liked this, which wasn’t something he’d honestly expected. Charlie had told him a lot of guys didn’t even bother, which was a shame, but he’d reserved his judgment because it didn’t sound that fun. However, as he listened to her noises and felt her fingers pull his hair, he realized what Charlie meant about enjoying a partner’s pleasure.

When his tongue started to feel numb from all the licking, he raised his head and nuzzled her thighs and belly as he pushed his fingers back inside her. He couldn’t believe how long it took women to get off. God, he didn’t know how they could wank without their fingers getting sore. It took him ten minutes, tops, if he was lying in his bed and really taking his time. He’d been between Hermione’s legs longer than that and, while she was moaning and sweating and rocking against his face and hand, she didn’t seem very close.

“This good?” he asked as he crooked his fingers and rubbed her clit with the heel of his hand. He crawled up enough to lick and suck her tits, which were the best toys ever, in his opinion, and slowly rubbed his cock against her leg. He wasn’t hard, really, but he was aroused enough to throb even if he’d already come too much to react again so soon.

“Yes,” she hissed in a tone that said he’d better stop asking stupid questions.

Ron arched a brow as he sucked on her nipple. He nibbled it in warning at her snotty tone, which earned him a low whine that caused him to do it again. He moved his fingers in and out until she was rocking against him again. He didn’t know what to do to get her to come. There really needed to be some sort of instructions or something. Rub this repeatedly until shuddering occurs or something. His hand was gonna get tired before long, and he didn’t think he was up to licking again.

God. He felt sort of ridiculous for coming within a few minutes of her mouth on him when she seemed to be able to last ages. When they eventually fucked, he was gonna have to practice some sort of charm or something to keep him from spilling as soon as her tight wet heat was gripping him or he’d feel pretty stupid.

“Close?” he asked finally, not knowing if he was doing something wrong or not. She nodded and tugged his hair until he leaned up to kiss her. He loved the kissing even more than her tits, he decided as she sucked his tongue. When he realized that she was sucking his tongue, the tongue that had just been _inside_ her, he about died. That was just so fucking hot.

She rubbed her tits against his chest, which was really more than any words he could think of to describe, and he changed the position of his hand so his thumb could rub her clit. He was pleased when that caused her to whimper against his mouth. He tried it again, over and over as her body began to tremble. Their kiss broke as she began to make these breathy noises that didn’t sound too unlike those she made when she was sleeping, which intrigued him before he got distracted by the way she was riding his hand and the look on her face. 

He felt her tense, muscles squeezing around his fingers, and then she shuddered as she came with a low moan. It was beautiful. Her face was flushed and sweaty, her lips wet and somewhat swollen, and her face squinched up as her back arched off the ground and her tits bounced and then she was just coming in a way that made the numb tongue and sore fingers all worth it. He kept moving his hand as he watched her until she swatted it away.

“Okay?” he asked softly as he pulled his fingers out of her. He licked them clean, which made her make a noise that was a cross between a whine and whimper. He smiled before he kissed her again so she’d have to suck herself off his tongue again. He was delighted when she did so and even deepened the kiss.

“Okay, but sleepy,” she said when their lips parted. “I also need to, uh, well, um, clean up but it’s raining again and muddy.”

“I could do a charm,” he offered as he looked down at their bodies, at their _naked_ bodies, which still amazed him, and saw all the sticky wetness and sweat.

“I need to pee,” she whispered, blushing at those words despite the fact they’d just had sex, basically, which he found really adorable in a ‘I’m such a bloody goner when it comes to this girl’ sort of way.

There were camping in the woods not at a campsite, which meant there weren’t any actual loos. They’d just gotten used to using bushes or going behind trees when they had to camp like this, but the storm would definitely prevent that from being easy. Ron thought about it before he smiled. “Give me five minutes,” he told her before he stole another kiss and then stood up. He got his wand and the towel and ducked out of the tent, not caring that he was naked.

After a few charms and a bit of transfiguration that surprised himself, he went back to the tent. She was sitting up and he was disappointed to see that her tits were now covered until he realized she was wearing his shirt. He changed his earlier opinion. _That_ was the hottest thing ever. He offered her his hand and smiled. 

“You know, I doubt most normal people behave this way after having, uh, sex,” she pointed out, still stammering when it came to talking about the actual what they’d been doing part. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes and smacked him before she took his hand.

“Luckily, we’re not normal,” he told her before he pinched her arse and walked her outside. He’d set up a covered path to a tree not too far away, where he’d arranged the towel to act as a curtain for privacy around the bushes. He’d also transfigured some rocks into tiles so she could walk without getting her feet muddy. He beamed when she smiled and gave him a kiss. He didn’t walk with her, but he watched her until she moved behind the towel.

Ron smiled as he stepped out from under the cover and let the rain wash away the come and sweat. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. When he felt someone pinch his arse, he moved quickly and pulled Hermione out into the rain with him. She laughed and squealed but didn’t try to get away. Instead, she looked up at him and tangled her fingers in his hair. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers as he pulled her closer. They kissed as the rain fell.

Ron decided that hunting for horcruxes really wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
